


Three Littles, Two Stacks of TNT, and A Boring Day

by ChildishFluff



Series: Three Littles, Two Caregivers, and So Many Wars [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CG!Wilbur, CGLRE, I just used that tag bc some people check it for agere stuff, Little!Tommy, Little!Tubbo, Little/Middleish!Karl, Non-Sexual Age Play, not the people themselves the characters they play in the smp, this isn't age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishFluff/pseuds/ChildishFluff
Summary: What happens when the three littles of the SMP (Tommy, Tubbo, and Karl) somehow end up without supervision and two stolen stacks of TNT?Nothing good, surely.
Series: Three Littles, Two Caregivers, and So Many Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082096
Comments: 10
Kudos: 294





	Three Littles, Two Stacks of TNT, and A Boring Day

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is basically: toddler/kiddo regressor!Tommy causing chaos because he's bored and dragging his friends into it.  
> also, this takes place before the L'manburg election, so things haven't gone to shit yet, everyone's just vibing.

It wasn't a secret that Tommy liked chaos. 

This didn't change when he was in the mindset of a kid, either. Sure, when he was thinking like a toddler, he was much more calm. Cuddly, he was _good_ even. But if he was anywhere over 6 years old, he was bound to get into trouble. That's why Wilbur was there, to keep him (and Tubbo), out of trouble, even if that didn't work very well. 

Of course, Tommy had regressed the one day Wilbur was busy with responsibilities involving L'manburg, assuring the older man that he'd be fine on his own. The moment Wilbur had left him to his own devices, Tommy was looking for Tubbo. 

He found him sitting in a patch of grass, weaving together flowers into a crown. Tubbo could only be described as soft while he was little. He was younger then Tommy most of the time, and he always needed some form of guidance. 

Which is why it was a bit odd that he was alone. 

"Tommy!" Tubbo made grabby hands towards his friend immediately, setting the flower crown on the ground and jumping up. "Wilbur's busy n' m' aloneee," Tubbo pouted, pulling him into a hug. Tommy knew that he was next in line to Wilbur when it came to caring for Tubbo. 

Tommy wasn't planning to be little or anything today. He just wanted to grab his friend, and go cause some form of chaos with the explosive devices he may or may not have stolen from Dream. He could cause chaos with a toddler, right? 

"Tubbo, do you wanna hang out with me today?" Tommy asked. Tubbo's face lit up, and he nodded quickly. 

"Mhm, mhm, mhm!" he giggled a bit, before dragging Tommy behind him back over to the grass he was sitting in. Tubbo wore a white shirt, and pastel yellow overalls, with little bees stitched into them. The outfit was undeniably adorable. Tubbo plopped down, returning to his process of making a flower crown. 

There was one problem with Tommy attempting to take care of Tubbo. Tubbo being little almost always made Tommy little. His immediate response to being around his toddler-minded friend was to act as his older, protective, bad influence friend. Tommy would get them into trouble, but also keep him safe. 

He could still be that while big, right?

"Yous feelin' small too, Toms?" Tubbo spoke in a high-pitched babyish voice that everyone knew all too well. Most people in the SMP would just leave them alone if they had nothing nice to say if they came across them while little. For the longest time, Wilbur and Techno would protect the only two littles they knew in the land. 

More recently, though, Karl revealed himself as a little to them. He didn't make a point to keep it a secret, he just didn't see it to be relevant until he was really bored and he saw that they were little too and he just really wanted someone to play with. 

"Noooo," Tommy shook his head quickly, holding out his word as if it'd make it more true. 

"B-but I wanna play! Can we play please?" Tubbo pouted. He paused his crown-making process to give Tommy a pleading look. 

"I wanted to do something fun today, but it's kinda scary..." he trailed off. Tubbo tilted his head, so Tommy leaned closer, speaking just so he could hear as if anyone else was listening. There were a few people nearby, due to the fact that they were sitting in grass near the main path that connected almost everything throughout the SMP, but no one close enough to listen in on their words. 

"I have TNT. I wanted to blow up something." Tommy told him. 

Tubbo gasped, his eyes going wide. "You're gonna get in trouble! Wilbur's gonna put you in timeout for a million-bajillion years!" he exclaimed dramatically, causing Tommy to giggle. When had he started giggling? Why was he suddenly acting like a child? 

"Not if I don't get caught," Tommy corrected, shaking his head. "You in?"

Tubbo shook his head. "Don't wanna get in twouble." He tied off his flower crown, made up of plants with purple petals, observing his new creation in his hands.

"Come oooon," Tommy whined, pouting a bit. "If we get caught, I'll take da blame, okay? It'll be fun! We'll blow something up!" He spoke in an excited tone, trying to coax him. 

"Explosions are cool!" Another voice joined the conversation, another guy approaching them. "What are we talking about?" Karl asked, sitting down in a crossed leg position. Karl was like Tommy. He could get as little as Tubbo, or as big as Tommy's real age. Sometimes, regressing back just a few years could help. 

Right now though, it was easily to tell that he felt like a kid. He looked about as old at Tommy felt, with his blue hoodie and simple sweatpants. He could pass as a big kid if it weren't for his demeanor, and the stickers across his face. Multicolored hearts and stars danced across his cheeks like freckles, obviously placed there to make him look more childlike. 

"I have some of Dream's TNT. I wanted to blow shit up!" Tommy cheered, not bothering with the whole 'whispering' thing anymore. None of the littles caught it, but Badboyhalo was walking by when he shouted that, sending a concerned glance their way. He'd be sure to find Wilbur soon and let him know that the boys were little and looking for trouble. 

"Toms! No bad words!" Tubbo whined. "We should just all be good babies and keep making flower crowns!" Tubbo huffed, looking between Karl and Tommy hopefully. They both disagreed. 

"Flower crowns are _boringgg_." Karl said, upsetting the younger little quite a bit, who held his flower crown close to his chest. As if he was "protecting" it from Karl. 

"There's nothing else to do!" Tubbo claimed, huffing and dropping the crown onto his own head of fluffy hair. 

"Which is why we need to find something to do. Cause chaos! Set shit on fire!" Tommy stated, obviously little at this point. He was lingering about 10 or 11, the perfect age to advocate for anarchy. "Break every rule! And then hide it so that we don't get in trouble." 

"I'm in!" Karl stated. Karl didn't really have anything to lose. He didn't have any official caregiver. And therefore, no one to tell him what to do. He could get into all the trouble he wanted with no consequences whatsoever. Tommy looked to Tubbo. 

"Since Wilbur is busy, I'm technically in charge of you. And I can't leave you alone," Tommy pointed out, pouting in an attempt to convince him. "Please, Tubs? You'll be da best friend ever!" he exclaimed. 

Tubbo hesitated, before nodding slowly. "B-but we has to go get me somet'ing," he mumbled. 

"What do you need?" Karl questioned, tilting his head and examining the other little. 

"Paci and stuffie," Tubbo said shyly, bringing his thumb to his lip. 

"Oh," Tommy said, "Mkay. Baby stuff for Tubs, then chaos!" he decided, jumping up out of his spot. Tommy was clad in his usual red and white shirt, and normal pants. "I want overalls too. Can I borrow some of yours?" he asked, looking to his, currently smaller, buddy. 

Tubbo nodded, taking his hand when he outstretched it, standing up. Karl got up as well. Tommy felt uncomfortable in his current clothes, feeling to...big? He wanted to have something childish about his outfit too, like Tubbo's flower crown or Karl's stickers! Overalls would have to do the trick. 

They made their way back into L'manburg, retrieving the stuff they needed and successfully escaping without anyone seeing them. "Look at me!" Tommy said, spinning around as he walked, newly clad in black overalls over his usual shirt. "Anyways...we most plan," he hummed, looking around as he walked down the main path. 

Karl held Tubbo's hand, leading him behind them. The three year old held a bee plushie in his free arm, a yellow decorated pacifier sitting in his mouth. "We could get food at the Catfe, and plan there!" Karl suggested. 

Big Karl had helped build the cat-themed cafe himself, and he had no doubt that Eret would give them some food. "We can't tell him what we're doing, boys. He'll go straight to Wilby," Tommy told them, taking the route he knew would lead them to the cafe. "We need to get food, hopefully with no charge because I only have TNT on me, go to a far corner of the place, and discuss our plans." 

Tommy spoke ever so seriously in his childlike voice, his fellow little companions agreeing to his plans. He treated this whole thing like a super important mission, the goal being that he got to see something explode, and the worst possible outcome being that Wilbur caught him. 

"Hi, Eret!" Karl swung open the door, greeting the person behind the counter. He looked over the three boys, immediately coming to the conclusion that they were all regressed. 

"Shouldn't you boys be with a caregiver? Where's Wilbur? Should I call him?" Eret questioned, rummaging around for their phone. 

"No!" Tommy interrupted. Eret gave him a curious glance, seemingly concerned. "Wilby's busy," he said, calmer and more innocently, blinking at him with a slightly babyish pout. "We don't want to interrupt him."

Tommy's whole 'innocent act' actually worked pretty well on Eret. "Are you sure, sweetie? I don't think he'd mind if-" 

"Nope! Please don't call him," Tommy grabbed Karl and Tubbo quickly, dragging them out of the shop without another word. 

"Why'd you do that? I wanted fooood," Karl whined, still following Tommy as he was dragged along. Tommy didn't reply at first, waiting until they were a good distance away to stop and face his two confused friends. 

"New plan, we don't plan," he said, only confusing them further as he took a deep breath. "We don't have time for that. Eret's gonna call Wilbur and I want to blow something up before I have to sit in the timeout corner for seventeen billion years. Kay?" 

"If we run far enough, we might be able to get it done and cover it up. And we can come up with something to tell Wilbur, so you get in less trouble," Karl suggested, looking behind him and acting as their guard. 

"Good idea," Tommy nodded a bit. "Think as we go. Follow me, we're gonna put these in a hill far away, though blowing up a building would be cool," he sighed. He knew that blowing up a building would only get him in trouble with the owners on said building, so he settled on creating a totally non-suspicious hole in the ground. 

It'd still be cool. 

As they walked off, away from the SMP and any sort of building, Tubbo seemed to get increasingly nervous. Wilbur was gonna be really mad and he didn't want Wilbur to be mad at him! He didn't want Tommy getting in trouble either! 

Plus, they had a rule that they were supposed to stay within the main SMP and L'manburg while little, and around an adult they could ask for help if they needed it. "We're not supposed to go dis far, Tommy," Tubbo said, as Tommy placed TNT along the outside of a small hill, that was flat on the top. 

"Yeah, and? I stole, am doing something "dangerous", _and_ I lied to an adult." Tommy shrugged, coming over and patting Tubbo's head softly. Karl came back from setting down the last of the TNT, approaching the area they stood at a little bit away. Tommy prepared to light the dynamite. 

"I'm already in lots of trouble."

Tommy's actions were interrupted by a stern, obviously disappointed voice approaching them.

"Damn right you are."

Everyone paused, no one knowing what to say. Tommy shifted in place sheepishly, looking down at his feet. He broke the silence, speaking in the same fake ever-so-innocent tone he did with Eret. 

_"Hi, Wilby. How was work?"_

\--

"You interrupted my work, stole from the enemy, put yourself _and_ your friends in danger, and broke so many other rules," Wilbur paced around the room, Tommy watching him from the chair he sat in in the corner. Tommy was nervous, even though he knew that the punishments couldn't possibly be that bad. "All in the name of what? Chaos?" he scoffed, running his fingers through his hair as he took a breath. 

He looked to Tommy, "What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked. "You're big enough to know that you shouldn't have done that. Shit, Tubbo, who's mentally three right now, knew that what you did was wrong. Do you have any explanation?" 

Tommy shook his head, looking down. His eyes teared up as he panicked. He deserved this. He did something wrong and now he was being lectured. Yeah, it was scary. But he was in trouble, he couldn't do anything to fix this. 

_It was his fault._

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you, Tommy," Wilbur instructed, speaking rather harshly. Tommy glanced up, locking his teary eyes with Wilbur's disappointed ones. 

"m' sorry," he sobbed out, bringing his thumb to his lip. When he was smaller, he listened better. He just wanted to be good for Wilbur. So it made a little sense that when Wilbur scolded him for not being good, his first response was to regress to a headspace where he was more likely too. 

Wilbur sighed, coming forward to his chair, crouching down to his height. "Shh, shh, you're okay," he cooed, pulling him into a tight and cuddly hug. When he pulled away, he used his hands to brush away Tommy's tears. "You broke a lot of rules today, but I think you understand that. I'm gonna ask you to apologize to Dream, when you're big again. Tubbo and Karl too. And Eret." 

"Das..." Tommy trailed off, looking down to his hand and finger counting. "4! 4 sowwy's." he nodded, as if assuring himself that he was right.

"Mhm," Wilbur hummed in affirmation. "And next time you feel small while I'm busy, can you try and follow the 'stay by an adult' rule? If it wasn't for Eret and Bad, you guys could've really got hurt. Things like this are the reason why we don't leave littles unsupervised," Wilbur chuckled, tapping the button of Tommy's nose and getting him to smile. He leaned closer to him, speaking more quietly as if his next words were a secret. 

"Especially not with TNT." 

Tommy giggled, not crying anymore. "M' sorry," he mumbled again, apologizing despite the fact that he didn't have to. 

"You're alright. New rule, no explosives in littlespace, okay?" 

Tommy nodded, wondering if there was more to his punishment. "More twouble?" he asked, slipping his thumb into his mouth. Wilbur tsked, pulling it away from his mouth before replying to the baby's question. 

"Until further notice, your restricted to L'manburg while little, okay? You have to ask to go outside of those walls, and if you do, I'll be with you. Don't get upset if Tubbo gets to go play in places that you don't, okay?" 

Tommy whined, upset by this. Karl wasn't allowed in L'manburg. We wanted to be able to see his little friend. It'd really suck if something dumb that he did was was ended their already short friendship. "B-but Karl-" he stuttered out. 

Wilbur interrupted him, "Is allowed in L'manburg now." he finished for him. Tommy tilted his head curiously, obviously a little confused. Wilbur took his hands in his, giving the little a serious look. 

"You might be in trouble, but I would never stop you from seeing one of your friends as a punishment. _Even_ if they're American," he joked, only earning a slight smile from Tommy. "I'm only making you stay in L'manburg because it's easier to have people keep an eye on you here. If there's anything you want me to bring in for you, I can. We'll slowly extend how far you can go over the next few days, okay?" 

Tommy nodded, humming. "Das it?" he brought his thumb back to his mouth, pouting when it was pulled away again. 

"Yep," Wilbur confirmed, standing up properly and lifting Tommy onto his hip. "We'll worry about those 4 'sowwy's' later, yeah? How about we go out and play with Tubs and Karl?" 

He walked over to another part of the room, locating Tommy's pacifier. He lifted it to Tommy's lips, the boy taking it into his mouth before burying his face in Wilbur's shoulder. After a moment, he was sat on the ground. "Wilby," he whined in response to the loss of affection. He looked up to a stuffed cow being held just above his head. He giggled, taking in and lowering it into his arms, hugging it close. 

"Can you get up and walk for me, sweetheart?" Wilbur asked, reaching out his hand to help the toddler-minded boy up. Tommy pouted, shaking his head and making grabby hands for the carer. Wilbur sighed with a chuckle, lifting him back up. He brought him outside, where Tubbo and Karl were already waiting. 

As soon as Wilbur set him near them, he was attacked with hugs by the other two littles. "Look, Toms! I made you a crown too!" Tubbo giggled around his paci, hovering the white petaled flower craft above Tommy's head. Tommy gave a slight nod, allowing him to plop it onto his head. 

Tommy giggled, noticing that Karl had a blue one. "We're all flower princes!" Karl exclaimed, seemingly a bit younger now as well. With the crazy day that they had, it wasn't shocking that they regressed a bit younger. 

No more TNT, or rule breaking. Just flower crowns and friends, in cuddle piles with stuffies and snacks. It was much more calm, with no more Tommy induced chaos. Though, if you said anything to him about his rule breaking and chaos creating habits while big, he'd defend his bratty behavior with just a few words...

_"It's not my fault it's boring around here."_

**Author's Note:**

> so uh...this is the first agere thing I've written for this fandom, making this one the fourth fandom I've written littlespace stuff for? I really hope I did well portraying the characters and the dynamics between them. I honestly didn't mean for it to be as tommy-centric as it was but I kinda feel like it made the most sense given the plot and how things play out.  
> I also made a point to show how one of his main traits while big, starting conflict and chaos with others when he's bored, translated into his littlespace. Did I do a good job at that?  
> Just comment your thoughts on anything and maybe request something? I can't guarantee that I'll get to it/that I will feel comfortable writing it but I can try!


End file.
